Kabian
Kabian (K'/T + F/'abian) is the friendship/romantic pairing of KT Rush and Fabian Rutter. They met in the very beginning of Season 3 and were on vague, but friendly terms at the start. Their relationship began to develop, as both formed suspicions about the other. When KT finally joined Sibuna, Fabian was rather dubious and she became angry with his lack of trust. However, in the episode House of Entrapment / House of Sisters they were shown to be on close terms and trusting. He usually supports her. ''View the gallery. Kabian Moments ''Season 3 House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *They sit next to each other at breakfast. *Fabian is the first to insist that KT doesn't have to complete her mission on her own. *KT and Fabian talk quite a bit. *They listen to each other's ideas. *Fabian comforts KT when she freaks out about possibly being Robert Frobisher-Smythe's Great-Grandaughter. *Fabian gets upset when Kt said to Harriet she's lying! House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Fabian talks to KT while Miss Denby is waiting to escort them back to Anubis House. *Fabian comforts her about being the 'Children of Children'. *Fabian also comforts her by saying she's a good person. *KT volunteers to help Fabian with clues to the ceremony. *They go back into the tunnels together and decipher the clues. *Fabian wanted to make KT laugh as he saw her in the classroom. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Fabian and KT are sitting next to each other in the tomb. *Both seem upset with Eddie's prank. *When KT worries about Robert's body being able to hear them Fabian assures her that they can't. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Fabian (And Patricia) argue that KT should leave to be kept safe. *Fabian is very worried when she leaves the classroom. House of Possession / House of Greed *Fabian speaks up to help KT escape Art class. *Fabian is very worried when KT is in the gatehouse with Frobisher. *He and KT (along with Eddie) help mess up the hallway, saying it was because of too much sugar. *On the verge of tears, Fabian asks KT not to go to the gatehouse alone. *After KT and the others believe that Frobisher is dead, Fabian assures KT that it's not her fault, because he was old and weak. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *KT and Fabian are talking together. *Both go along with Willow "freeing" the house from evil. *Both don't believe Eddie stood Patricia up. *They sit next to each other in class. *KT looks at Fabian's laptop while he is working and she is eating chips. *Fabian tells her to quiet down. *He convinces her to try and see the colors with the symbols, as that is how RFS saw things sometimes. *He tells her to 'plug' up the rest of her senses and she does. *He knocks on the door while she is working and nervously asks how she's doing, and she just tells him in annoyance that she needs her space. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *KT and Fabian keep talking to each other. *When Fabian is embarrassed about the mascot costume, KT is reassuring him that it can't be bad and is waiting for him to come out. *When he does, she laughs at the costume. *They sit next to each other at the game. *He reassures her about not getting into the room. *They smile at each other. House of Treachery/House of Imposters *Fabian was very disappointed with KT's fingerprints matching the one on the phonograph. *He told her that if she left she'd only look more guilty. *Fabian told her that he wanted to believe her but couldn't. *They both blamed each other. *Fabian stood up for KT when Sibuna was being mean to her. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *Fabian was the first to follow KT, showing that he might have still wanted to trust her. *Fabian was visibly upset that KT had left the house. *He opened the package she had gotten from her aunt. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *He calls her. *KT thinks Fabian is in trouble. *She comes back to Anubis house. *KT trusts Fabian. *They hug. *KT believes Fabian is still good. *KT seemed to believe Fabian more than Alfie. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *He lets her into the gatehouse after she convinces him they are all sinners. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis